hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1503 - 16 Chefs Compete
The third episode of Season 15 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on January 27, 2016. On that episode, Ramsay tested the chefs communication, one team threw more food to the trash than they served at dinner service, and one chef went against their team's nominee choices. Intro While going back to the dorms, Meese accused Ariel of being a bitch since the beginning, and while she wanted to forget the snapper incident after that night, she told the latter not to touch other people’s food or call out people’s numbers. However, Ariel argued that they needed to bring out dishes, said that Meese could not even be a dishwasher at her own restaurant, and that she should be a telemarketer for talking about irrelevant things. Meanwhile, Jared openly told Ashley that everybody has been asking when they were going to sleep together, the latter revealed that she got some work on her boobs, and Jared offered to open them up for her. Then, Jared admitted he was a flirt, and that his vice was women, before giving Ashley a foot massage, much to the bemusement of the rest of the chefs. Team challenge The next day, the chefs came downstairs where Ramsay greeted them in French. While the chefs could not understand what Ramsay was saying, Chad was able to translate that Ramsay called the previous service an embarrassment, though Alan was not impressed that the latter could speak French, and called Chad a kiss ass. After, Ramsay explained that he trained in France as a young chef, and got his ass kicked as he had to communicate with the other chefs non-verbally because he could not speak French at the time. Then, Ramsay pointed out that despite the fact the chefs could speak English, last night proved that they could not communicate, and introduced the Jackets Challenge to fix it. Sous Chefs Aaron and Christina gave the chefs jackets that had recipes on the backs, and Ramsay said that the only way to properly execute the dish was to have their teammates describe it to them. The chefs had 40 minutes to cook their dishes, and Jackie was able to decipher Ashley’s recipe as cheeseburger sliders. Frank’s dish was the same, but he felt that a regular burger was not impressive, and decided to add smoked paprika to the dish. Vanessa and Frank were able to decipher Ariel and Jared’s dishes as spaghetti carbonara, Chad and Meese deciphered Hassan and Kristin’s dishes as spanakopita, but the latter was concerned as she never made a spanakopita before. Then, Ashley deciphered Jackie’s dish as an eggplant parmesan, and the latter got confident as she made that dish before. Meese's dish was revealed to be a fish sandwich, and while Alan deciphered Eddie’s recipe as taquitos, Dannie incorrectly deciphered Manda’s dish as a burrito. 15 minutes left, Joe and Ashley deciphered Kevin and Vanessa’s dishes as a cheese steak, and while the latter was confident about it, Ramsay told her that she was cooking with no gas on. 7 minutes left, Kristin had Meese read out her recipe again as she was not certain her spanakopita looked correct, and it turned out that Meese failed to read out that Kristin had to lay out the pastry into strips first. Kristin was angry at Meese for failing to communicate with her, and was forced to start over, but Meese felt that it was Kristin’s fault that the dish was not made properly. Eventually, the chefs got their dishes cooked and plated on time. Before judging, Ramsay announced that he would be judging each dish head to head, and Kristin and Hassan were up first with their spanakopita dishes. However, Ramsay was shocked that Kristin only had one spanakopita on her plate, called the presentation a fucking disgusting due to it being soggy, and Kristin declared that she epically bombed liked the Titanic. After, Hassan’s spanakopita was deemed delicious, he scored that round, and the men led 1-0, with Kristin sarcastically thanking Meese. On the next round, Ashley’s cheeseburger sliders were deemed good, but Frank arrogantly believed that the former’s burgers were too basic. However, Frank’s sliders were criticized for the added liquid smoke as Ramsay only wanted him to recreate the recipe that was on his back, and an annoyed Jared claimed that he wanted to shake Frank by the neck for that. So, Ashley scored that round, the score was a 1 point tie, but Frank arrogantly claimed that Ashley only won because he lost. On the third round, Manda’s burrito was disqualified as the recipe was actually for taquitos, and she got mad at Dannie for messing her up. Eddie’s taquitos were praised for the right heat, he won that round, and the score was 2-1 for the men. While Meese’s fish sandwich was praised for being glistening and moist, Alan’s was criticized for not having a lot of color. So, Meese won that round, and the score was tied at 2. On the fifth round, Vanessa’s cheese steak was criticized for tasting bland, with Ramsay asking her if she was allergic to salt, while Kevin’s dish scored that round, and the score was 3-2 for the men. While Ariel’s spaghetti carbonara was deemed tasty, Jared’s dish was praised for being cooked properly, both of them tied that round, and the score was 4-3 for the men. On the seventh round, Joe and Jackie presented their eggplant parmesan’s, and she needed to score in order to keep to keep the women afloat. While Joe’s dish was praised for being crunchy and delicious, Jackie revealed that she cooked hers in the pizza oven, but Ramsay pointed out that it was still raw in some places. So, Joe won that round, the men won the challenge 5-3, Ramsay handed back Jackie her diapers, and she felt disgraced as she did not execute an eggplant parmesan properly despite being Italian. Reward The men were rewarded with a trip to Bacara Resort in Santa Monica for mixology classes and foot massages. During the reward, Alan was taken away by the view, and called it the VIP treatment, and Chad remarked that he has never been to a spa before, and said that Ramsay definitely rewarded those who won. Jared decided to have his foot massage, and was amazed by the masseuse’s abilities. Later, the men received their mixology lessons, with Joe being smitten by the mixologist’s accent, and even asked her to marry him, while Chad took notice of how she pronounced cucumber. Punishment The women were punished with taking in a delivery of 100 pounds of sea bass, and prepping it for the following service. Back at the dorms, Kristin was still angry that Meese did not even attempt to help her on the recipe, asked the women if everybody knew the proper way to make spanakopita, and the women said that they all did. However, an annoyed Meese refused to accept responsibility for it. During the punishment, Ashley complained about how terrible cleaning out the sea bass was, but Manda did not mind it, and was willing to gut out anything. Later, Sous Chef Christina announced that it was lunchtime, and introduced a fish head soup for them to eat. While most of the women struggled to keep their lunch down, with Meese commenting that it sucked, Jackie thought that it tasted good despite never eating it before. However, Ashley deemed Jackie disgusting for that. As the women continued their punishment by zesting lemons, Jackie said that she just burped up her lunch, Ariel called her gross, and Jackie mockingly repeated that comment back to her. Ashley tried to calm them down, Dannie told Jackie to find a filter, but the latter felt that they were getting distracted over nothing, and that she liked being hyper. However, Ashley got irritated by Jackie’s rude attitude, but the latter stated that she did not care, and called Ashley a dirty hooker. Then, Ashley said that Jackie was a mess and digging up her own grave, but Jackie criticized Ashley’s high-pitched voice. Before service The next day, both teams began prepping for service, and while the women were working in a zen-like fashion, Jared told the men to do it by the recipe, and not on how they would like it. However, Hassan felt that it was a jab against Frank over the challenge, and Alan said that he wanted to break the curse, and win service after their challenge victory. After, Ramsay had both teams line up, and announced that because the men won the previous challenge, they had the honor of serving astronaut Buzz Aldrin that night, though Meese did not know who Aldrin was, and asked if it was Toy Story. After, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s kitchen. Dinner service In addition to Aldrin, Terry Fator and Tiya Sircar were in attendance that night, and a sea bass appetizer was served tableside by Ashley and Alan. Ramsay called out the first order to the women, but they responded flatly, and Ramsay asked Vanessa to call back the order. However, Vanessa failed to do so despite it being called out 10 seconds ago, and Ramsay urged her to listen, concentrate, and get her head down. In the blue kitchen, Hassan said that while it was a competition, and that they were out for themselves, he knew that working as a team would get them as far as they could, and gave Jared pointers on his risotto. It paid off as Jared’s risotto was accepted, he did a little celebration, and thanked Hassan for the help. In the red kitchen, Ramsay urged Dannie to take charge, and she wanted to show him she was a leader. However, Vanessa sent up only one lobster tail when two risottos were ordered, and Kristin compared the former’s fuck up to a circus. Despite that, Vanessa got her second lobster tail accepted, Ramsay reminded the chefs to multi-task, and Dannie was relieved that her risotto was accepted. 40 minutes into service, the women were moving onto entrées, Ramsay called out the order, but when he asked Kristin to call it back, she struggled to do it. Then, Ramsay accused her of taking it like a joke, and had Sous Chef Christina write the order on Kristin’s back. Because of it, Kristin was able to call back the order properly. In the blue kitchen, the men were beginning on entrées as well, with a special request to make a vegetarian risotto. However, Kevin’s risotto was raw, Ramsay yelled that even vegetarians deserved better than that, and Joe was pissed by that. Jared decided to help Kevin on the refire, even though he stated that he had no time for that, and he got his attempt accepted. In the red kitchen, Meese’s Wellingtons were accepted, and she believed that they had it. On their next ticket, Manda knew that she had to push out orders due to being on garnish, but had to tell Meese to wait for two minutes as she was not ready yet. However, that pissed Meese off as she already sliced her Wellingtons, and decided to toss her meat into the trash as they would not hold out for long. In the blue kitchen, the men were working on Aldrin’s table, and while Hassan was busy on meat, he told Kevin to bring up his cooked Wellingtons. However, Kevin misinterpreted it as meaning to put them in the convection oven, but the men were able to stop him before he did, and annoyed Hassan told Kevin to back up before he got slapped up. After, Ramsay told Kevin that he was a space cadet compared to Aldrin, and asked if he was okay. In the red kitchen, Meese and Jackie were still waiting on Manda on garnish, but the latter was still slow on it, and Ramsay reminded her that she was only heating up two items, while Jackie accused Manda of screwing them up. Then, Meese decided that she was not comfortable serving her Wellingtons as they may be overcooked, and she trashed them. However, Ramsay saw that, and horrifyingly pulled out perfectly trashed Wellingtons from the trash, which Manda called that insane, and that she would have eaten them caveman style than trashing them. After, Ramsay lectured the women that they were 75 minutes into service, had only served one table of entrées so far, and that they served more food to the trash bin than they had to the dining room. An astonished Ariel asked Meese why she would trash them, and Jackie told the women to focus. In the blue kitchen, the men were able to serve Aldrin’s table with no problems, and Jared wanted to finish off strong. One hour and a half into service, Manda brought up her garnishes, but Ramsay was waiting on Jackie for the arctic char, and when she did send it up, it was raw and stone cold. After Ramsay yelled at Jackie that they were stuck in neutral, she feared that she could be eliminated on the spot for that, and Ramsay warned her to get it together, before being forced to send out an incomplete table. When Jackie announced that she needed three more minutes, Ramsay reminded her that the rest of the table was already eating. While Jackie was confident in her refire, it was cold and raw again, and a fed-up Ramsay kicked the women out of the kitchen. Back at the dorms, Ashley called it unacceptable, and believed that somebody deserved to go home that night, with Ariel pointing out that they were hitting walls. Back in the blue kitchen, the men completed their final entrée order, and Ramsay ordered them into the red kitchen. Chad felt on top of the world for not only completing their service, but the women’s as well, and the men completed the women’s tickets. Post-mortem After service, Sous Chef Christina told the women to meet Ramsay downstairs, and suggested that they thank the men for completing service for them. However, Ramsay stopped the women at the back hallway, said that they were completely dominated that night, named them the clear losers, and asked them to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Kristin was upset that the women wasted their chance at redemption, and believed that they had two jokes on their team that needed to go home. Dannie considered Meese and Manda for elimination for being responsible for the trashed Wellingtons, but Meese argued that she at least cooked them properly, though Jackie said that it was not personal. Then, Meese considered Jackie and Vanessa for elimination as the raw arctic char pushed Ramsay over the edge, but Jackie argued that she was doing good up until the slowdown on garnish, which Vanessa agreed with. However, Manda argued that while her timings were off, she did not feel she was the weakest chef, and that Meese should have never thrown her Wellingtons into the trash. When Meese argued against it, Ariel got angry that everybody was not accepting responsibility for their mistakes, and Ashley considered Jackie and Vanessa for elimination, but Dannie argued against it as she believed Vanessa knew what she was doing. In the end, the women agreed on Meese and Manda as their nominees. Elimination Before asking for the nominees, Ramsay deemed the women’s performance an embarrassment, and that they all took a huge step backwards. Ariel announced Meese as the first nominee, but instead of naming Manda as the second, she named Vanessa as the second, much to the women’s shock. Despite that, Ramsay agreed with that decision, and when he asked Meese if she was the weakest chef on the women, she denied it and believed that Vanessa was the weakest. However, Vanessa retorted that she did not throw out expensive items into the trash like Meese did. During their pleas, Meese said that he heart was in the competition, and promised to never make a mistake like that ever again, while Vanessa claimed that her dream was to run BLT Steak and win. In the end, Vanessa was eliminated for being the weakest chef on the women so far, and Ramsay felt that she did not believe in herself. During her exit interview, Vanessa was disappointed over being eliminated, and that she wanted to win for her mother. After Vanessa left, Ramsay remarked that after three services and three challenges, he was still waiting for somebody to emerge. While being dismissed, Meese remarked that even though her teammates hated her, she knew that Ramsay had the final say, while Alan believed that the men was solid, and that the women was garbage. Then, Ariel argued that Ramsay asked her who the weakest chefs were, she picked Meese and Vanessa, and that there was nothing to change it. Ramsay's comment: "Vanessa had a lot of heart. But as far as her cooking was concerned, she made food only a mother could love." Category:Episodes Category:Season 15